It is known in the prior art to use satellite sensors in a vehicle to monitor various vehicle motions for the purposes of engaging safety systems. For example, an accelerometer might be mounted to a vehicle for determining whether the vehicle has been in a crash. The accelerometer's output signal or data is typically processed by an electronic control unit (“ECU”) or other vehicle system to determine whether to deploy an airbag, or other vehicle safety system.
Such satellite sensors are typically mounted on circuit boards along with other components such as a wiring harness interface, and sealed in a housing to create a satellite sensor module. The module is then secured to the vehicle. During the manufacture of the vehicle, a worker attaches a flexible portion of the vehicle's wiring harness to the wiring interface in the housing. As such, a satellite sensor module is expensive to manufacture and test, and installing a satellite sensor module is expensive and labor intensive, and replacing or repairing a satellite sensor module is also expensive and labor intensive.